Det som bara önskningar kan avslöja
by NZLotR
Summary: Under sjätte året har lärarna bestämt att alla elever ska uppfylla sin fiendes högsta önskan, om så är möjligt. Både slytherins och gryffindors gyllene trio anmäler sig. Men vad händer när kärlek och död blandar sig in i önskningarna? HP/DM RW/HG PP BZ
1. Chapter 1

Under sommaren innan den gyllene trions sjätte år är det mycket som händer. Inte bara för gryffindorarna, utan även för slytherins egen trio. Så När Dumbledore meddelar att man vill få bättre stämning mellan elevhemmen genom att be varje elev uppfylla sin fiendes högsta önskan (Om så är möjligt) är det många som blir sura. Men när de får veta priset man får för snyggast utförda uppfyllning av önskningen är det många som anmäler sig. Så även de båda triorna. Men vad händer när kärlek, död och svek blandar sig in i önskningarna? HP/DM RW/HG PP BZ

Kapitel 1: _Det börjar alltid med en dörr_

_Knack, Knack, Knack. _

Draco Malfoy ryckte upp dörren. Hans till en början arga min byttes långsamt ut mot en förvånad då han såg vem det var.

"_Blaise_? Vad gör-"

Personen utanför hade bryskt knuffat undan Draco och gått in i huset. Draco stirrade chockat efter Blaise. Han gick snabbt mot vardagsrummet där Dracos mor, Narcissa Malfoy, satt och läste.

"Mister Zabini?" Frågade hon förvånat. Men Blaise sa inte ett ord. Istället svängde han och gick upp för trapporna.

Draco skyndade snabbt efter Blaise och ryckte på axlarna åt sin mor. _Det här är inte likt honom… _Draco sprang uppför trapporna. Han vågade inte ropa efter honom. Allt högljut var förbjudet i huset. Även om hans far satt i fängelse just nu så fanns det husalfer som gladeligen skulle skvallra på honom för minsta regel han bröt mot.

Draco stannade utanför sitt rum. Blaise stod med ryggen mot honom, vänd mot fönstren. Draco gick snabbt in och stängde försiktigt dörren bakom sig. Han vände sig mot Blaise.

"_Vad i helvete var det där bra för?" _väste han argt. _"Storma genom huset sådär?" _

Blaise vände sig långsamt mot honom. Draco tappade tråden direkt.

Blaise _grät._

"Va- Vad har hänt?"

"Mor-Morsan har t-tagit livet av s-sig" Blaise tittade ned i golvet och stora tårar rullade ned över hans kinder.

Draco reflekterade snabbt över vad Blaise hade sagt. Han visst vad han _borde _göra nu. Men tänk om hans mor….. Han tvekade innan han långsamt gick fram till Blaise.

Det som till en början var tänkt att bli en lös och snabb kram blev snabbt till något annat. Blaise slog armarna om Dracos midja och kramade om honom. Hårt. Draco stelnade till_. Okej. Tänk över_ _situationen. Blaise förväntar sig att jag ska krama tillbaka. Men tänk om mor kommer. Vad ska hon tro? _

Draco kände hur hans skjorta långsamt blev blöt vid hans axel. _Äh, va fan. _Draco kramade slutligen tillbaka och Blaise drog efter andan innan tårarna började spruta på allvar.

_Så hon har gjort det nu. _Blaise mor, Carrol, hade länge hotat med att ta livet av sig. Mest för att få uppmärksamhet från sin man, Blaises far. Men aldrig att hon skulle ha gjort det på riktigt. Hon älskade Blaise. Det var nog han som fått henne att avstå tidigare. Vad var det som hade ändrat det?

Draco stelnade plötsligt till. _Tänk om det var Blaise som hade hittat henne? _Hans far var på någon "affärsresa" och Blaises syster, Louise, bodde på Beauxbatons året om.

"Blaise" viskade Draco tyst, "var det du som hittade henne?" Han fasade över svaret.

Blaise svalde hårt.

"Hon hä-hä-hängde bara där" _Helvete. _Draco kramade om Blaise igen.

_Knack, Knack, Knack._

Hermione Granger tittade förväntansfullt på den stängda dörren framför henne. Kråkboet hade inte förändrats mycket. Inte på ytan i alla fall. Dörren rycktes upp.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley tornade upp sig framför henne. Han spärrade upp ögonen då han såg henne. Hermione log försiktigt mot honom. Ron tvekade i någon sekund innan han klev fram och gav henne en snabb kram.

"Hej Ron!"

"Hej!"

Hon skulle tillbringa de sista veckorna på sommarlovet hemma hos Ron. Harry skulle komma följande dag. Det skulle bli härligt. Veckorna hos sina föräldrar hade också varit rolig. Dom hade berättat att funderade på att adoptera ett till barn. Helt okej för henne. Familjen hade tillbringat större delen av lovet i Skottland. Men Hermione hade längtat något hemskt efter sina vänner. De hade knappt haft någon tid att prata ut om Sirius innan de skildes åt. Och att skriva brev var det inte tal om, breven kunde bli uppsnappade. Och de ville inte att fienden skulle få reda på Sirius bortgång.

"Kom in! Jag tar din väska!" Ron tog tag i hennes lilla resväska och höll upp dörren för henne. Hermione höjde på ögonbrynet och tittade förvånat på honom.

"Värst vad du har blivit artig då?" Ron rodnade lätt och Fred och George dök upp bakom honom.

"Hej Herm-" Tvillingarna avbröt sig. De stirrade på henne innan George tog till orda.

"Ser ut som att våra lilla flicka har vuxit upp." Fred och George flinade mot varandra. Hermione tittade på dem med en blick som antydde "Var det verkligen det bästa ni kunde komma på?"

Freds leende blev bredare då han såg Ron som höll Hermiones väska i ett fast grepp.

"Du har läst boken som vi gav dig väl ser jag." Fred vände sig till George, "Vad var det den hette? _1001 sätt_-"

"TYST!" Ron blängde argt på sina flinande bröder. "Kom Hermione, så visar jag var du ska sova."

"Okej" De gick in i den överfulla hallen.

"Ja, alltså, i vanliga fall brukar det inte vara så mycket saker här" Ron gjorde en svepande rörelse över de 20 tal vantar, skor, mössor, jackor och halsdukar som låg utspridda i hallen. "Men både Bill, Charlie _och_ Percy är hemma."

"Hej Hermione!" Percy Weasley hade uppenbarat sig i dörröppningen till köket tillsammans med sin flickvän Penelope. De bodde i vanliga fall i en liten lägenhet i London.

"Hej!"

"Hur har sommaren varit?"

"Bra! Jag har varit i Skottland och besökt mängder av olika borgar och slott. Det har varit väldigt intressant. Vad har ni gjort då?"

"Så trevligt. Vi åker tillbaka till vår lägenhet imorgon, vi har bara varit här för att få vara ute på landet. Frisk luft och så. Åh, just det, Molly hälsar att maten är klar."

"Bra, vi ska bara gå upp och lämna Hermiones väska." Ron pekade på en bit fri golvyta. "Du kan lägga dina skor där."

Hermione tog av sig skorna och följde efter Ron uppför trappan. Ron stannade på tredje våningen och ropade "_Ginny? Hermione är här!" _till den närmaste dörren. Dörren flög upp och Ginny kom utrusande.

"Hermione! Vad roligt att ha dig här!" Hermione gav Ginny en snabb kram.

"Det ska bli jätteroligt att va-" "_GINNY! Maten är klar!" _Ginny himlade med ögonen innan hon rusade ned för trapporna.

"Ska jag sova här inne?" Hermione tittade mot Ginnys dörr.

"Ehh, alltså vill du ligga med henn- Vill du sova med hen- Sova _där inne. _Så kan du göra det." Ron tittade besvärat på hennes väska.

"Hur hade du tänkt då? Vi gör som du har planerat. "

"Neeee, men du kan sova där inne…, om du vill."

"Okej. Bra."

Ron bar in Hermiones väska och lade den på golvet.

"Vad var det för bok Fred pratade om förut?" Hermione betraktade nyfiket Ron. Han harklade besvärat och rodnade djupt.

"Jaaa, jag vet inte riktigt…" "_Ron! Hermione! Mat!"_ ____

_Knack, Knack, Knack._

"Gå härifrån!"

"Pansy, du måste förs-"

"Jag sa GÅ HÄRIFRÅN! Lämna mig ifred!"

"Ja, men-"

"GÅ. Bara gå."

Jane Parkinson lämnade sin dottersdotter på sitt rum. Flickan hade det inte lätt. Hennes far hade varit otrogen igen. Och hennes mor hade förlåtigt honom, igen. Allt hade slutat med att Pansy som nu var rejält förbannad på hela världen bodde hos sin mormor. Hon hade kommit samma kväll. Jane var informerad, hennes dotter, Pansys mor, hade ringt tidigare.

Det brukar bli så. När Pansys föräldrar har stora gräl så flyr hon till sin mormor. Det var inte så att de hade en "Gråta ut mot axeln"- relation. Tvärtom. De avskydde varandra. Men Pansy hade ingen annan stans att ta vägen. Så Jane lät henne bo i gästrummet under de jobbiga perioderna. Ofta varade de bara i några dagar. Sen kom hon ut ur rummet med sin resväska och åkte hem. Det var det.

Det var inte så att Pansy var rädd för sina föräldrar och bråken de hade. Hon var helt enkelt så förbannad att hon inte klarade av att se dem på några dagar. Och Jane förstod henne.

Hennes far var en riktig skitstövel. Hennes mor lika illa. Visst hade Jane pratat med sin dotter. Hon trodde faktiskt att hon lyckats tala henne till rätta en gång. Att hon inte skulle förlåta honom. Men nej…

Jane gick ner i köket. Hon öppnade kylskåpet och baxade in brickan hon bar på i det. Fisksoppa. Flickan måste ju få mat. Hon tänkte först lämna brickan utanför då Pansy inte öppnade. Men det var bättre att hon kom ned när hon var hungrig. Så att de fick prata.

De avskydde som sagt varandra, men det kunde inte fortsätta såhär.

Plötsliga steg på övervåningen fick Jane att titta upp i taket. Det var för tidigt. Hon skulle först gå om max 4,5 dagar. Aldrig att hon lugnat ned sig tillräckligt för att åka hem på bara någon timme. Men, så stod hon där.

Högst upp i trappan. Med sitt numera långa svarta hår uppsatt i en hög tofs. Med stolt hållning och resväskan i ena handen. En äkta Parkinson.

Dom stirrade på varandra i några sekunder innan Pansy började gå nedför trappan. Hon gick långsamt in i köket och ställde sig framför Jane. Jane öppnade munnen för att fråga men Pansy hann före.

"Det kan inte fortsätta såhär. Jag kan inte fly hit så fort det händer något. Jag har lagt undan pengar på Gringotts och jag har beslutat mig för att flytta hemifrån. Jag tänker bo hos Draco under de närmsta dagarna innan jag har hittat något." Jane tittade storögt på sitt barnbarn.

"Tack för allt. Hejdå… Mormor."

Pansy tittade lite osäkert på Jane innan hon gav sin mormor en försiktig kram. Och mormodern kramade efter en stund tillbaka.

_Knack, Knack, Knack._

"VAKNA!" Petunia Dursley bankade hårt på Harry Potters sovrumsdörr. "Din tvätt står här utanför, har du inte hämtat den inom 5 minuter!..."

Harry satte sig upp i sängen och kvävde en gäspning. Samma visa som för 5 år sedan. Men det här hade varit den sista natten han skulle spendera i huset på Privet Drive. Idag skulle han åka till Ron och efter det skulle han se till att aldrig behöva se huset igen. Han längtade.

Sommaren hade varit hemsk. Harry hade knappt haft någon kontakt med Ron, Hermione eller Siriu- Harry svalde. _Sirius är DÖD. Fatta det! _Sommaren hade hur som helst varit hemsk.

Dagen släpade sig långsamt fram. Den hade börjat med att Dudley klippt sönder kläderna som låg utanför Harrys rum. Efter det vägrade Vernon låsa upp källaren där hans kvast låg. Och slutligen gav Petunia honom ingen mat. Såvida han inte storstädade huset en sista gång innan han åkte. Alltså blev han utan mat.

Till sist blev klockan 5 och Harry kunde åka iväg. Han skulle åka på mugglar vis. Buss, tåg, buss och ben. Ron och Hermione skulle möta honom vid sista busstoppet och så skulle de gå till Kråkboet tillsammans. Merlin vad han längtade efter sina vänner. Efter sommaren hos Dursleys skulle familjen Weasleys bli himmelriket.

När han klockan 16:56 kom ned för trappan stod hela familjen Dursley i hallen. Harry hade informerat familjen om hans plan om att inte återkomma. Vernon tog honom i handen och Dudley nickade lätt. Av Petunia fick han förvånande nog en present. En smutsig gammal halsduk. Han tackade så mycket och gick sedan till buss stationen utan att titta bakåt.

Tåg och bussresorna gick bra. Även om en man av misstag gick in i kvasten Harry hade gömt under osynlighetsmanteln. Harry hade låtsats som ingenting. Till slut var han framme vid Rons station. Han klev av den näst intill tomma bussen. Dammet yrde då bussen åkte iväg. Harry tittade sig omkring. Han var ute på landet. Bredvid honom låg en grönskande åker. Flera gröna ekar kantade vägen. Hans blick sökte efter Ron.

"Harry!" Ron och Hermione kom springande över åkern. Dom såg ut som barnen i _Sound of music. _Harry vinkande leende åt dem.

Efter några sekunder var Hermione och Ron framme vid honom. De kramade om varandra.

"Merlin Harry, hur mycket har du med dig egentligen?" Ron tittade storögt på Harrys packning. "Hermione, som är _tjej, _hade mindre packning än du."

"Vad skulle det betyda?" Hermione tittade uppfodrande på Ron.

"Vilket?"

"Skulle alla tjejer ha flera lass med väskor eller? Vad tror du att tjejer har i packningen som inte du har?" Ron kliade sig på armen.

"_Smink kanske….?" _

"_Ron? Eh, ser du att jag har smink på mig?"_

"_Nej men-"_

Harry log för sig själv. Äntligen var framme. Den gyllene trion var fulländad.

_Knack, Knack, Knack._

Pansy lade ned sin väska på den torra marken. Malfoy Manor låg öde. Hon visste att Draco var hemma. Men han visste inte om att hon skulle komma. Hon knackade igen.

Dörren öppnades trögt och en sömnig Draco Malfoy uppenbarades. Han stirrade dumt på henne en stund innan han spärrade upp ögonen.

"_Pansy? _Du _också_?"

"Va? Vad pratar du om? Får jag komma in?" Hon lyfte upp sin väska och tittade på Draco. Han var klädd i en grå sidenpyjamas och det i vanliga fall mycket stajlade håret var rufsigt. Han gjorde en svepande rörelse och gick in i huset. Pansy följde efter.

Hon häpnades alltid av Dracos hem. All marmor, kristallkronorna, sidengardinerna, all silver. Det fanns hur mycket som helst. Och det var stort också. Pansy kom själv från en fin och renblodig släkt. Men inte lika fin som Malfoy. Och hennes far minst sagt lösaktiga liv hade gjort att hennes familj inte längre låg i socialiteten_. Fan vad hon hatade sin familj_.

Draco stannade plötsligt i vardagsrummet och vände sig mot henne.

"Det är en sak du bör veta."

Pansy tittade på honom.

"Eh, Okej? Det är en sak du också behöver veta. Men säg din sak först om du vill."

"Det är så att… Blaise… bor här." Draco tittade uppför trapporna. "Jag tror att han själv vill berätta varför."

Pansy väntade inte på något klartecken från Draco. Blaise, hon och Draco mot världen. Det var de 3. Pansy rusade upp för trapporna mot Dracos rum. Hon var säker på att Blaise var där.

Draco tittade efter Pansy när hon sprang mot hans rum. Blaise var tvungen att berätta det själv. Och Pansy var tvungen att få veta. Han väntade i någon minut innan han långsamt gick efter.

Så fort Draco hade känt sig säker över att lämna Blaise hade han gått ner och berättat för sin mor. Narcissa och Carrol, Blaises nu avlidna mor, hade varit nära väninnor. Hans mor hade velat träffa Blaise, men Draco tillät det inte. Hon skulle enbart ha gjort saken värre. Istället åkte hon över till Blaises far tillsammans med några andra vänner. Hon skulle stanna där tills begravningen om 5 dagar. De hade till en början försökt att tala med Blaise, men det var lönlöst. Blaise skulle bo hemma hos Draco. Punkt.

Han hade nu bott där i 3 dagar. Under de tre dagarna hade Draco försökt att vara till så mycket stöd som möjligt. Men det var ett stort ansvar för någon som honom. Draco var faktiskt glad över att Pansy hade kommit. Hon skulle kunna prata med Blaise på ett sätt som han själv aldrig skulle kunna göra.

Han stannade utanför dörren. Blaise och Pansy stod och kramade om varandra. Blaise snyftade och Pansy viskade något i hans öra. Blaise nickade och tittade plötsligt upp på Draco. Blaise log.

Draco tackade Pansy av hela sitt hjärta. Hon hade gjort det han inte kunde. Han gick långsamt fram och klappade henne lätt på ryggen. Hon tittade upp mot honom. De skulle klara det här. Dom var ju trots allt Slytherins gyllene trio.

Yay! Första kapitlet! :) Har skrivit två till och ett fjärde är på gång! :) R&R allihopa!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: _Resan tillbaka_

_Knack, Knack, Knack. _

"Vad?"

"Har du sett min kvast?"

"Har du tittat i skafferiet?"

"I _skafferie_- Just det! Tack Hermione!"

"Harry?"

"HARRY?"

Tusan också, han hann gå. Allt Hermiones bläck var spårlöst försvunnet. Harry kanske hade lånat det tidigare. Eller Ron. Eller Ginny. Eller George… _Shit._

Veckorna i Kråkboet hade gått fort. Det hade varit ett av de roligaste sommarloven Hermione varit med om. Hela familjen Weasley hade varit hemma. Det hade i och för sig resulterat i att Molly gått på högspänning hela lovet. Vilket hade resulterat i en hel del utbrott. Men det hade varit värt det. Hermione som var ensambarn hade alltid tyckt att det var fascinerande att se på familjen Weasley. De… kompliterade varandra. Alla behövdes för att fullborda familjen.

Idag var det dags att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det var inte lika kaosartat som för några år sedan då Percy och Tvillingarna också skulle dit. Nu var det bara Hermione, Ron, Harry och Ginny som skulle tillbaka.

De hade kommit överens om att flyga till King´s Cross under . De skulle alltså smälta in i bakgrunden. Hermione skulle flyga med Ron. Hon var den enda som inte hade någon kvast.

De hade varit i Diagongränden för några dagar sedan. Både Harry och Ron köpt nya mantlar och Hermione hade uppgraderat sitt portabla bibliotek med cirka 10 böcker. De var inte så många nya skolböcker som skulle inhandlas. Men efter sin skottland resa hade Hermione blivit väldigt intresserad av borgar och medeltida häxor och trollkarlar. Hon hade dessutom träffat några spöken av kända häxor och trollkarlar. Helda McGruff, uppfinnaren av _Wingardium Leviosa, _hade varit den intressantaste. De hade mycket liknande åsikter om alfer och böcker. Så nu hade Hermione köpt hennes biografi. Och lite andra böcker om henne.

Det var sista minuten packningen som de packade ned nu. Ron hade redan letat igenom hela huset och var nu ute i trädgården på jakt efter sin nya mantel.

De skulle flyga till King´s Cross klockan 10. Om en halvtimme.

"_Hermione!"_

"JA? Vad är det?"

"_Jag har hittat ditt bläck!" _

Hermione rusade ut ur rummet där hennes väska låg. Bläcket var det enda som saknades. Och en bok. Och halsduken. _Var tusan kan jag ha lagt halsduken? _Hon sprang snabbt nedför trapporna mot Ron. Han höll triumferande upp hennes försvunna bläck.

"Vad i Merlins namn hittade du det där?"

"Under hallonbuskarna! Min mantel låg där också! Och din halsduk."

"Hur i _hela friden _hamnade de under _Hallonbuskarna? _

"_Varsågod?" _Ron tittade uppfodrande på henne.

"Tack" Hermione gick fram till Ron och gav honom en snabb kram. "Du har inte sett min bok om Legitimering?

Ron stirrade förvånat på henne efter den plötsliga kramen. Han harklade sig och rodnade.

"Ehm, jo. Ginny lade den på din säng. "

"Bra! Har du packat allt ditt? Vi ska vara klara om" Hon tittade på sin klocka. "_Merlin! _En kvart!"

"_Skit! _Nej! Jag har inte packat mina kläder än!" Han tittade uppgivet på henne.

"RON! Hur smart får man vara? Hur tänkte du hinna med det?" Hermione tittade argt på Ron. "Jag får packar det sista av mina saker sen blir jag tvungen att hjälpa dig."

"Tack! Du är…" Han började rodna "är… Hermione!"

"Smart." Hermione suckade. "Kom nu!"

Helt otroligt hann de klart på den sista kvarten. Harry hittade sin kvast i skafferiet och kunde hjälpa Ron och Hermione med att packa. Eller i alla fall med att sitta på kofferten. Den hade antagligen aldrig gått att stänga annars.

Nästan ingen i familjen Weasley var hemma för att ta farväl av de tre vännerna och Ginny. Faktum var att det bara var Mr och Mrs Weasley. Alla andra hade åkt till sina egna hem nu. Mrs Weasley höll på att oroa ihjäl sig för Ginny skulle ha glömt något viktigt. Mr Weasley var tvungen att leda henne till köket för ett "litet samtal" innan hon lugnade ner sig. Men snart så stod de i hallen och sa hejdå.

De hade bestämt att åka en kvast i taget. Då var chansen mindre att någon skulle upptäcka dem. De skulle träffas på perrongen. Harry skulle åka först.

"Vi ses snart!" sa han till Ron och Hermione. "Tack för allt, Mrs och Mr Weasley."

Molly gav Harry en kram och Arthur skakade hans hand häftigt. Ginny åkte sedan, under högljuda snyftningar från Mrs Weasley. Hermione skulle precis sätta sig bakom Ron då hon fick syn på en bok som låg på skohyllan. Hon böjde sig ned och drog fram den. _1001 sätt att charma en häxa. _Hennes ögon blev stora. _Var det boken Ron hade läst? _Hon hämtade sig fort och vände sig till föräldrarna Weasley.

"Tack mat och husrum. Det har varit väldigt roligt att vara här."

"Det var inget. Enbart roligt att ha dig här. Och Ronald blir så glad då du kommer!" Mrs Weasley blinkade åt henne. "Så, nu måste ni åka! Vi ses kanske på jullovet!" Mrs Weasley puttade den chockade Hermione mot kvasten. Fastän Ron satt med huvudet bortvänt så såg hon hur han rodnade.

"_Hejdå!" _Mr och Mrs Weasley vinkade åt dem då de flög upp i luften. Hermione höll i sig för glatta livet i Ron, men en tanke kunde hon inte släppa;

_Gillar Ron mig? På __**det **__sättet?_

_Knack, Knack, Knack._

"Men för i helvete Draco! Ta det lugnt!"

"Flyttnyckeln går om" Draco tittade på sin klocka "_Melins jävla- _5 minuter!"

"Jaha. Då kommer jag inte att få duscha idag. Tack så JÄVLA MYCKET!" Pansy smällde upp dörren. "Var är Blaise? Jag har hans mantel."

"Blaise är-" Draco stelnade till. _Var är Blaise? _

"Skit! Blaise är borta! Och nycken går om 5 minuter!"

Pansy och Draco stirrade skräckslaget på varandra. De var fortfarande oroliga över att lämna honom ensam efter hans mors självmord.

"Okej, jag tar undervåningen!" Pansy sprang i riktning mot trapporna.

Draco sprang ut i korridoren och tittade åt båda hållen. Det var troligast att han befann sig i Dracos rum. _Jag börjar där. _

Veckorna hade gått långsamt, mycket långsamt. Pansy hade stannat efter att hon fick veta om Blaises mor. Draco hade inte protesterat. Han hade aldrig klarat begravningen utan henne. Han hade inte klarat av att vara ensamt stöd åt Blaise.

Begravningen hade varit ett rent helvete. Prästen hade börjat snacka skit om folk som tog självmord och Blaises far hade blivit helt galen. Dracos mor hade också varit där. De hade inte pratat något sen hon tillfälligt flyttat till Blaises far. De pratade inte något under begravningen häller. Dom behövdes på andra ställen då.

Draco hade aldrig sett sin vän så ledsen som då, någonsin. Han hade faktiskt aldrig sett Blaise gråta till för en vecka sen. Nu hade han sett för mycket av den varan.

Breven från Hogwarts hade fått dem att komma tillbaka till verkligheten. De hade suttit inne på herrgården under nästan två veckor innan de åkte till Diagongränden. Blaise ville till en början inte berätta om sin mor för någon. Men Pansy lyckades övertala honom att berätta det för Theodore Nott. Dom 4 var ju ett gäng. Plus Crabbe och Goyle. Men dom två var det inte en tanke på att berätta för. Ingen av dem gillade Crabbe och Goyle särskilt mycket. De hade ju sina ljusa stunder men oftast var de bara korkade idioter.

Hur som helst. I Diagongränden hade de bestämt träff med Theo. Han tog det lugnt. Som de viste att han skulle göra. Theo var lugn. Det var Pansy och Draco som var de kvicktänkta, Crabbe och Goyle var aggressiva och Blaise och Theo de lugna.

Men nu, 1 vecka senare, började humöret läcka. De hade haft 3 utbrott på varandra hittills idag. Men nu var de tvungna att åter fokusera helt på Blaise. Draco slog upp dörren till hans rum, tomt. _Helvete, 2 minuter kvar. _Draco tänkte febrilt. Var kunde han vara? Knappast på någon toalett. Inte i köket. Utomhus? Nej, Blaise gillade inte snön.

"_Jag har hittat honom! Kom nu Draco, nyckeln går om 2 minuter! Och ta med dig våra väskor!"_

Draco suckade lättat. Blaise var ok. Tack gode merlin för Pansy.

Draco kastade snabbt svävnings förtrollningar över väskorna och sprang ned till hallen. Det var där flyttnyckeln låg i forma av ett äpple. Pansy och Blaise höll varsitt finger på äpplet och tittade lättat på honom när han kom springande med väskorna.

"Kom igen Draco! 10,9,8,…."

Draco spurtade sista biten och han precis nudda äpplet med ett finger innan det bar iväg. Hogwarts nästa.

"_Hermione! Här borta!"_

Efter att tåget anlänt till Hogsmead hade Hermione skilts från resten av trion. Nu såg hon dem stå en bit bort och prata med Seamus och Dean precis utanför dörrarna till stora salen. Ginny hade letat sig bort till några tjejer i hennes årskurs.

"Hermione!" Ron vinkade åt henne. Han såg glad ut.

Väldigt glad.

Hermione svalde. Var det så att Ron gillade henne? Hon log glatt och började gå dit. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon kände för honom. Inte lika som för Harry i alla fall.

Hermione kom fram till Ron och Harry. Hon hälsade på Seamus och Dean. Inte för att hon kände de särskilt väl. Men det hade verkat oartigt annars. Hon stannade där en stund innan hon gick runt och hälsade på Lavender Brown och Susan Bones i Hufflepuff.

Alla som kom tillbaka till Hogwarts efter sommarlovet samlades där. Flera elever kom åkandes med flyttnycklar, ett fenomen som var nytt för i år, medan andra anlände i de testral drivna vagnarna. Stora salen borde snart öppnas för välkomstmiddagen.

Hon bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till Harry och Ron. På vägen dit såg hon hur Malfoy, Zabini och Pansy Parkinson dök upp med en flyktnyckel. Snape och några slytherinare stod och väntade på dem. Så fort de uppenbarat sig drog Snape med sig Zabini till ett litet sidorum. Malfoy och Pansy blev genast omringade av slytherinare.

Hermione följde scenen med stigande intresse. Vad hade hänt under sommarlovet som fick Snape att föra bort Zabini?

Ron tittade på Hermione. Hon var på väg mot honom. Tänk att han nästan sagt att hon var en ängel förut. Men det stämde. Hermione var hans ängel. Han hade varit kär i henne sen deras andra år. Att hon aldrig förstått det. Hon som förstod allt. Utom hans känslor.

Harrys gapskratt avbröt hans tankar.

"Hörde du Ron? Hon sa-" Harry drog efter andan och började skratta igen. Även Seamus och Dean skrattade högt.

"Vad är det som är så kul?" Hermione hade dykt upp vid hans sida. Hans hjärta tog ett skutt.

"Jag vet inte riktigt…."

"Åh! Titta, dörrarna öppnas." Hermione pekade på dörrarna som sakta började glida upp.

"Ja! Då får vi äntligen börja äta! Jag är utsvulten!" Dom log mot varandra och gick in i salen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: _Dumbledores__förslag _

"_Välkomna tillbaks, jag hoppas att erat lov har varit angenämt-" _

Varken Draco, Pansy eller någon av de utvalda slytherinarna lyssnade på vad Dumbledore sa. Deras blickar var riktade mot entrédörren. Varken Blaise eller Snape var tillbaka än.

Så fort de dykt upp hade Snape grabbat tag i Blaise och dragit iväg honom. Både Draco och Pansy visste att något liknande skulle hända. Men att det var _Snape _som skulle ha samtalet om Blaises döda mor hade chockat dem båda. Madame Pomfrey eller Professor Spout kanske, men inte _Snape. _

Innan de åkt hemifrån hade Blaise bett dem att inte prata om vad som hänt med hans mor. Han hade skickat brev till några som han själv tyckte borde få veta. De utvalda slytherinarna. De hade inte skickat något brev till någon av lärarna. Dumbledore skulle ändå ha fått reda på det.

Draco armbågade Pansy och pekade diskret på dörren. Blaise hade tyst öppnat den gigantiska dörren och var på väg in. Snape hade satt sig uppe vid lärarbordet. Draco höjde ögonbrynet mot Blaise och han nickade vagt. Allt var okej med honom.

Harry Potter hade blivit informerad om den lilla scenen med Zabini och Snape på väg in i Stora salen. Ron hade pekat på Snapes tomma stol och Hermione hade berättat om sin upptäckt. Alla tre satt nu och glodde på Zabini som tog plats mellan Malfoy och Parkinson. De var så fokuserade på Zabini att de inte märkte att hela salen plötsligt tystnade.

"_Va? Jag tänker ALDRIG-" Hur tänker du?" "Idiot!" _

Plötsligt började folk från alla elevhem att ställa sig upp och alla verkade gapa på Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione och Harry tittade förvånat på varandra.

"Vad sa han?" Ron och Harry tittade på Hermione.

"Jag vet inte…" Hermione glodde på Dumbledore som börjat vifta med armarna.

"TYSTNAD!" Dumbledore blickade ut över salen. Hans blick stannade på några slytherinare som stod på bordet. Dom klev skamset av bordet och satte sig på sina platser.

"Som jag tidigare sa, har vi i lärarlaget bestämt att vi vill få en bättre stämning mellan de olika elevhemmen. Och jag tror att vi har hittat en mycket bra lösning." Dumbledore svängde på sin stav. Plötsligt uppenbarades ett papper framför alla eleverna. Några tog upp pappret och började läsa medan andra tittade frågande på Dumbledore. Harry och Ron hörde till de sistnämnda.

"Pappren ni har framför er är ett kontrakt. Så fort ni skriver under kommer namnet på er värsta ovän, eller fiende om ni så vill, att uppenbara sig på pappret. Meningen är att ni ska uppfylla en önskning som er ovän kommer att berätta för er. Er oväns djupaste önskning. Vi i lärarlaget kommer att finnas till er hjälp. Och om önskningen inte går att uppfylla kommer vi att säga det. I så fall kommer du att tilldelas en mindre önskning. Vissa lektioner kommer att utebli. Dom kommer att bli så kallade TFÖ. Tid för önskning. Några frågor?"

För några sekunder var salen tyst då alla tittade på kontrakten framför dem. Sen bröt rent ut sagt helvetet ut. Folk skrek och började vifta med trollstavarna mot Dumbledore. En del diskuterade upprört frågan med sina vänner och andra förstod inte riktigt vad Dumbledore hade sagt. Harry och Ron hörde än en gång till de sistnämnda. Dom tittade chockat på sina klasskamrater och vänner. Lavender Brown ropade högt: _Jag hatar henne av en anledning vet du! _Andra stämde in och ropade: _Vet du vad han har sagt om min familj? _och _Varför skulle jag göra honom en tjänst?_

Hermione var den första att räcka upp handen. Dumbledore tittade lättat på henne.

"Miss Granger!" Sa han med en så hög röst att alla andra tystnade. Hermione ställde sig upp.

"Varför ska vi göra det? Vad händer om man inte skriver på kontraktet?"

"Åh, det glömde jag." Dumbledore tittade på sina kollegor och log. "Jag förstår att många av er inte vill göra er ovän en tjänst. Därför har vi ett pris till de 5 ur varje elevhem som vi tycker löser sin önskning bäst."

"_Vad är det för pris?" _Eleverna tittade nyfiket på Dumbledore.

Dumbledore viftade fram professor McGonagall.

"Jag låter Minerva ta över nu." Dumbledore gick och satte sig. McGonagall harklade sig.

"Priset är, för de lyckliga 5 i varje elevhem, två saker. – En studieresa till Nya Zeeland för att få uppleva deras trolldomskultur och få spela deras nationalsport; Quiddith över havet. Där kommer man att få leva och bo på Oceaniens största trolldomsskola, Okladoe. Det är bara det första priset. Det andra priset är nämligen att alla vinnare kommer att få 600 galleoner, var." McGonagall tittade ut över det tysta havet av elever.

McGonagall gick och satte sig och Dumbledore reste sig upp.

"Tack Minerva. Jag tror nu att de flesta känner sig ganska sugna på att ställa upp. Men då måste ni veta en sak. Om ni skriver på kontraktet måste ni fullfölja önskningen. Ni kan alltså inte avbryta om ni tycker att önskningen är för svår."

"Ni behöver inte skriva på något idag. Ni som vill ställa upp kommer att få skriva under kontraktet under er första lektion imorgon. Där kommer det även att finnas möjlighet att få ställa frågor. Ni får ta med er kontrakten till era sovsalar. På pappret står allt som jag och Minerva har berättat för er ikväll. Det är bara imorgon som det går att skriva på pappret. Sov så gott."

Dumbledore gick och satte sig. Eleverna tittade förundrat på varandra. Dörrarna öppnades och eleverna närmast började motvilligt förflytta sig ut ur salen.

"Vad var det här? Ska Malfoy säga vad han önskar sig mest av allt i hela världen och så ska jag ge honom det? Och om jag ger honom det på ett snyggt vis får jag åka till Nya Zeeland?" Harry tittade tvivlande mot lärarbordet.

"Och 600 galleoner, glöm inte det. 600." Ron tittade på kontraktet framför honom. Han skulle göra det. Han skulle fan göra det.

"Ja, jag har uppfattat det så. Men om någon skulle önska en annan person död så skulle man väl inte få göra det?" Hermione tittade på sina vänner.

"Ja, i så fall får du nog ta livet av dig Harry. Det är nog Malfoys högsta önskan." Ron flinade mot Harry.

Alla tre vände sig om då Malfoy, Zabini och Parkinson stannade bakom dem. Zabini såg skakad ut medan Parkinson höll en mycket uppjagad Malfoy i armen.

"_Draco, han menade inte SÅ. Kom nu." _Pansy drog iväg Malfoy och Zabini. Resten av slytherinarna i deras årskurs slöt sig som en mur runt trion som skyndade sig ut ur salen.

"Vad var det där om?" Ron mötte Hermiones blick. Hon skakade på huvudet. _Ingen aning. _

"Såg ni Zabini? Han såg ut att vara helt skakis." Ron suckade. "Jag förstår mig inte på slytherins."

Harry reste på sig och de andra två följde hans exempel.

"Kom nu, vi får fundera mer på det där senare. Nu går vi till sovsalarna."

De gick ut ur salen och uppför trapporna tills de kom till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Där tog det stop. De hade inget lösenord.

"Hur kan de ha missat att ge lösenordet till oss, vi är _perfekter_!" utbrast Hermione och tittade på Ron. "För du har väl inte fått ett lösenord?"

"Nej, i så fall hade vi inte stått här nu." Han himlade med ögonen åt Harry.

"Ta det lugnt Hermione, för eller senare kommer det någon." Harry lade handen på hennes axel och fick en mörk blick från Ron. Han drog snabbt bort den och tittade frågande på sin vän. Ron svängde på sig.

"Jag gå och ser om jag hittar någon som kan släppa in oss." _Så får ni två vara ifred. _

Ron stegade iväg genom korridoren.

"_Ron? _Vad tog det åt honom? Hermione tittade undrande efter sin rödhårige vän. Harry ryckte på axlarna. Han hade börjat få en misstanke.

Ron hann inte långt innan han stötte ihop med Professor McGonagall. Bokstavligt. Han gick in i henne.

"_Mister Weasley! Se er för!"_

"Förlåt! Jag, jag såg er inte!" Han svalde och mötte livrädd Minervas blick.

"Nåväl, se er för i fortsättningen. Vad gör ni här? Borde ni inte befinna er i säng vid den här tiden?"

"Vi fick inget lösenord, så vi kunde inte komma in. Hermione och Harry är vid tjocka damen."

"Jaså? Lösenordet är _Sorteringshatten. _Se till att komma i säng nu så att ni kommer i tid till er första lektion imorgon. Förvandligslära. Glöm inte att ta med er kontraktet."

"Tack så mycket, Professorn. Det ska jag göra." Ron tittade nervöst på McGonagall.

"God natt Mr. Weasley."

"Godnatt, Professorn."

McGonagall stegade genom korridoren och Ron sprang tillbaka till Harry och Hermione.

"_Ron! _Varför sprang du bara iväg sådär?" Hermione tittade på honom. Plötsligt kom han inte ihåg varför han var arg.

"Någon var tvungen att ta reda på lösenordet. _Sorteringshatten." _Tavlan gled upp. "Kom nu."

Ron gick in först och såg inte blickarna Harry och Hermione utbytte. Och tur det. Han hade misstolkat dem totalt.

Natten var hemsk för alla inblandade. Av samma anledning. Önskningen.

Ron fruktade att han skulle behöva berätta om sina känslor om Hermione till vem det nu skulle bli som skulle uppfylla hans önskning. För att Hermione skulle bli kär i honom var hans högsta önskning.

Blaise Zabini skulle vara tvungen att berätta om sin mor. Han ville ha henne tillbaka. Men den önskan var omöjlig. Han skulle vilja veta varför hon gjorde det. Hade han gjort något?

Pansy låg och tänkte på vad hennes högsta önskning kunde vara. Kanske att hennes föräldrar skulle skilja sig. Men ändå. Skulle hon slösa bort en sådan här chans på sina korkade föräldrar? Nej. Vad skulle hon då önska sig?

Hermione ville veta om Ron verkligen var,… kär i henne. Men om det var hennes högsta önskan visste hon inte. Jag menar, alla rätt på avgångsprovet skulle ju aldrig sitta fel.

Draco visste precis vad han önskade sig. Men han skulle aldrig kunna säga det högt. Även om den som skulle få uppfylla den helt klart skulle vara Harry Potter. Och det var bara Potter som skulle kunna uppfylla hans önskning. Den skulle vara omöjlig för alla utom just Pojken-som-överlevde.

Harry visste också vad han önskade sig. Men precis som sin "fiende" skulle han aldrig klara av att säga det. Hans önskning? Att ha alla han brydde sig om i närheten. Och dessvärre inkluderade det en viss Malfoy…

* * *

><p><em>Har du någon fråga om hela önskningsgrejen kan du gärna rewiva. Annars kommer jag att försöka förklara allt så bra som möjligt i nästa kapitel, som förhoppningsvis kommer ut snart! :) <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ljudvolymen i stora salen var ovanligt hög. Det var inte enbart eleverna som bidrog till den höga ljudnivån, även lärarna satt och pratade högljutt med varandra. Alla var spända inför sina första lektioner, då man skulle få se vem som ville vara med i tävlingen och uppfylla en önskan. Lärarna ville se vilket resultat hela önsketävlingen skulle få, medan eleverna mest fruktade för vilken önskning de skulle få uppfylla.

Harry, Ron och Hermione satt vid gryffindorbordet och lyssnade uppmärksamt på vad deras klasskamrater hade för åsikter om önsketävlingen. Lavender Brown stod fast vid att hata hela tävlingen medan Seamus Finnegan självsäkert ropade att han skulle vinna. Ron hade berättat att han också skulle ställa upp, men varken Hermione eller Harry visste vad de skulle göra.

"Såklart ni måste vara med! Tänk på vad man kan vinna, och man får en önskning uppfylld!"

"Men som att jag vill att Malfoy ska få veta min djupaste önskan!" sa Harry irriterat.

"Det är klart, men ändå. Tänk vad häftigt att få åka till Nya Zeeland! Och du skulle få veta vad Malfoy önskar sig mest. Vad önskar du dig förresten?" Ron och Hermione tittade undrande på Harry när han rodnande vände bort huvudet.

I andra delen av salen försökte Theodore Nott övertala sina vänner att ställa upp.

"Men så klart att ni måste ställa upp! Vadå, ska jag vara helt själv från slytherin eller? Och Pansy du skulle ju behöva pengarna!"

"_Sch! _Idiot, inte så högt. Tror du att jag vill att alla ska veta att jag flyttar hemifrån eller?" viskade Pansy argt. "Förresten vet jag ju inte ens vad jag önskar mig."

Theodore himlade med ögonen innan han vände sig mot Draco och Blaise istället. Draco satt och läste i The Daily Prophet medan Blaise frånvarande petade i sina flingor.

"Nå? Vad önskar ni er?"

Draco tittade inte ens upp från tidningen när han svarade; "None of your business Theo."

Pansy slutade plötsligt tugga på sin macka och tittade nyfiket på sin bloda bordskamrat.

"Seså Draco, vad önskar du dig? Du vet att jag ändå kommer att få reda på det." Pansy lutade sig fram mot Draco över bordet och drog bort hans tidning.

"_Pansy!_" Draco ryckte irriterat tillbaka sin tidning. "Det angår varken dig eller Theo vad jag önskar mig."

"Jasså, det säger du" Pansy lade ned sin macka på bordet och svängde sina ben till andra sidan bänken i en elegant båge. Hon steg upp och drog upp sin väska på axeln med sina bordskamraters blickar på sig. "Draco, du kommer aldrig lyckas hålla något hemligt för mig" och med det stegade hon ut ur salen.

"_Fan._" Draco sjönk ihop mot bordet. "Nu kommer hon aldrig lämna mig ifred."

"Ditt fel. Men om du vill lätta på hjärtat jag idel öra." Blicken Draco gav tystade Theodore för resten av frukosten.

Förvandlingslära visade sig vara första lektionen för både gyffindors och slytherins sjätteårare. Något som ingen var glad över. Och att McGonagall var försenad gjorde inte saken bättre. De två klasserna stod i varsin ände av korridoren efter det att Crabbe hade rivit sönder Patils kontrakt och hela gryffindor klanen dragit fram trollstavarna. Med Weasley i spetsen. Som tur var hade Granger genast satt stopp för det hela och förvisat slytherinarna till andra sidan korridoren.

"När kommer hon egentligen?" klagade Pansy irriterat. "Hon brukar inte vara försenad"

"Vi kunde ha ätit frukost i 10 minuter till! Jävla kärring att komma försent till första lektionen." sa Theo medan han blängde bort mot gryffindorarna.

"10 poängs avdrag från slytherin för olämpligt beteende mot lärare. Det passar sig inte att kalla en lärare "Jävla kärring" Mr Nott." sa Professor Minerva McGonagall iskallt bakom ryggen på Theo.

Klungan med slytherin elever vände sig chockat mot professorn. McGonagall hade tyst ställt sig bakom eleverna med sorteringshatten i högsta hugg.

"Om ni vill vara så vänliga att släppa fram mig så kan vi starta lektionen."

Pansy fnissade medan Theo tittade rodnande ned i golvet. Eleverna flyttade på sig och McGonagall gick fram och låste upp klassrumsdörren. Lektionen kunde äntligen börja.

"Så" började McGonagall bakom katedern när alla elever bänkat sig i klassrummet. "Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag är sen. Jag var tvungen att vänta på att Professor Flitwick skulle bli klar med sorteringshatten."

"Som ni alla vet är det idag som ni ska besluta om ni vill vara med i önsketävlingen eller inte. Det är som sagt inte ett tvång att delta, men Dumbledore uppmuntrar alla till att försöka. Idag kommer jag försöka besvara era frågor så gått jag kan, och ni som bestämmer er för att delta kommer att få skriva under kontraktet. Är det någon som har några frågor?"

"Ja, Mr Weasley?"

Klassens uppmärksamhet vändes mot Ron, den enda som räckt upp handen.

"Ehm, jo, alltså vad ska sorteringshatten göra?"

Professorn gick fram och tog upp den slitna gamla hatten.

"Sorteringshatten innehåller en stor mängd magi som vi inte förstår oss på. Den kan självklart sortera in er elever i olika hus, det är dens huvuduppgift. Men den kan göra mer än så. Sorteringshatten kommer idag att få blicka in i era huvuden, precis som den gjorde då ni sorterades. Den kommer att se vem er högsta fiende är, och namnet kommer att dyka upp på ert kontrakt. Den kommer också att se vad er högsta önskan är, men det är inte dens uppgift att berätta. Sorteringshatten kommer att kunna ge er en ledtråd om er önskning om den tycker att ni förtjänar det. Besvarar det din fråga, Mr Weasley?"

Ron nickade och tittade tankfullt på hatten.

"Så? Inga fler frågor? Då säger jag att vi börjar. Hur många vill vara med i tävlingen?"

Några tveksamma händer sträcktes upp i luften.

"Jag förstår." Professorn tittade tankfullt ut över eleverna. "Då börjar vi med de elever som är säkra på att de vill vara med. Så får resten se vad som händer och avgöra om de vill vara med eller inte. Kan du tänka dig att börja Mr Weasley?" McGonagall gjorde en svepande gest mot sorteringshatten.

"Okej." Ron tittade snabbt på sina vänner innan han gick och satte sig på stolen som professorn ställt framför katedern.

"Har du ditt kontrakt Mr Weasley?"

Ron drog upp ett knögligt pergament ur fickan och gav det till McGonagall. Hon ögade snabbt igenom det innan hon la det på katedern och tog upp sorteringshatten.

"Jag vill inte att de blir bråk när sorteringshatten ropar upp namnet på Weasleys fiende. Alla som ger dumma kommentarer kommer att få stanna kvar efter lektionen för ett litet samtal med mig." Och med det placerade Professorn hatten på Rons huvud.

"Ronald Weasley… Åh, du har mycket på hjärtat ser jag… Ja, flickan Granger… Hmm. Du har mycket otalt med unge Draco Malfoy, men pojken Malfoys öde är redan bestämt är jag rädd… Nej. Blaise Zabini är din högsta fiende-"

Ron tittade hastigt ned på sitt kontrakt och såg hur _Blaise Zabini _långsamt skrevs av en osynlig penna

"- Din önskning däremot. Den har du minsann på klart. Jag önskar dig all lycka."

Som på given signal tog McGonagall av honom hatten och gav honom kontraktet.

"Inget farligt där inte. Vem står på tur?"

Seamus Finnegan banade sig fram mellan gryffindorarna och satte sig på stolen Ron nyss suttigt på.

"_Professorn!_"

McGonagalls blick vändes som resten av klassens mot Blaise.

"Mr Zabini?"

"Det står Ronald Weasley på mitt kontrakt!" De som satt närmast Blaise tittade intresserat ned på hans papper.

"Ja, just det. Eftersom Mr Weasley uppfyller din önskning så ska du uppfylla hans om du går med på att vara med i tävlingen. Det måste ju vara jämt. Det räcker om en i varje "önskerpar" sätter sig under sorteringshatten. Ni skulle kanske vilja sätta er i korridoren här utanför och prata igenom det här, Zabini och Weasley?"

"_Gärna. _Men jag föredrar att inte sitta själv med den där blodförädaren, jag tror att jag väntar på Draco och Pansy innan jag går någonstans." Sa Blaise samtidigt som Ron med röda öron satte sig ned bredvid Harry. Han hade inte skrivit under något än, så han skulle kunna skita i alltihopa. Men 600 galleoner skulle inte sitta fel…

Ytterligare fem personer satte sig under sorteringshatten, och fler och fler av eleverna började känna att det kanske inte var en sådan dålig ide trots allt.

"Jag tror att jag ska göra det" sa Hermione plötsligt. Harry tittade tvivlande på henne.

"_Ärligt_, Hermione? Tänk på att du måste avslöja din _djupaste _önskning."

"Jag vet det Harry, men tänk på vad Dumbledore sa. Det är ett bra sätt att knyta vänskapsband mellan husen. Jag tror faktiskt att det skulle vara bra för oss alla tre att vara med i tävlingen."

"Hermione, jag _tänker _inte ställa upp."

"Men kom igen nu Harry" sa Ron. "Du kommer ju att vara själv om att inte ställa upp annars. Alla andra kommer att vara med. Till och med Lavender Brown har ändrat sig. Inse att det är en bra ide."

Harry suckade tungt och vände sig bort från sina vänner. Ron tittade på Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"_Någon annan som kan tänka sig vara med?" _

Hermione reste sig upp och gick fram till pallen. Hon slog sig ned och hatten lades långsamt ned på hennes huvud.

"Åhhh, Miss Granger. Huvudet lika fullt som vanligt. Din fiende är klar, ja Miss Parkinson är den dina tankar blir svarta av. Din önskning däremot…. En pojke vandrar genom ditt huvud, jag tror minsann att det är honom som du ska försöka se."

Ron tittade med undrande min på den rodnande Hermione som långsamt tog sin plats. Han gjorde en gest mot hennes kontrakt. Hermione gav det till honom med en äcklad min. _Pansy Parkinson. _Ron flinade när han gav henne tillbaka kontraktet. Åtminstånde någon som hade det lika illa.

Pansy tittade på sitt kontrakt. _Granger. _Fan. Men vad hade man väntat sig. Blaise och Weasley, Draco och Potter, alltså fick hon Granger. Theo hade blivit ihop parad med Finnegan. Hon var fortfarande osäker på om hon ville vara med, hon visste ju inte vad hon önskade sig.

Slytherin eleverna började sätta sig på pallen. Många höga utrop av ilska sänktes fort av McGonagall. Men pratet mellan borden kunde hon inte hindra. Tillslut var det bara Malfoy och Potter som inte var ihop parade. Alla häpnade när Harry Potter gick fram och satte sig under hatten.

"Harry Potter, till sist. Hmm? Dina känslor har ändrats ser jag. Unge Malfoy har inte bara hat riktat mot sig längre. Din önskning vet du säkert. Men om denna människa verkligen är din fiende kan jag inte avgöra…. Åh, där ser man. Ja du vet bäst själv."

Harry tittade ned på sitt papper. _Draco Malfoy. _Som väntat.

"Ja, då har alla blivit indelade i par. Jag är glad över att ni alla beslutade er för att delta. Jag föreslår att ni i era par går ut och pratar om det här, och ser om ni verkligen vill skriva under kontraktet och delta. Sen är det också viktigt att komma ihåg att bara ena delen av paret har suttigt på pallen, så om ni andra känner er osäkra på er önskning är ni välkomna fram för att bli placerade under hatten. Vi skriver alla på kontrakten här inne, så kom tillbaka till klassrummet om 15 minuter."

Eleverna strömmade ut ur klassrummet alla sökande efter namnet på ens kontrakt. Ron, Hermione och Harry beslutade sig för att tillsammans prata med Malfoy, Parkinson och Zabini. Seamus dök dock upp och sa att han "aldrig skulle sitta i ett mörkt hörn av en korridor ensam med en slytherin" så de drog med honom också.

"_Potter!"_ Gryffindorarna vände sig mot den lilla grupp med slytherinare som stod längre ned i korridoren.

"_Kommer ni eller?" _De släpade sig nedför korridoren.

"Malfoy"

"Potter" Grå ögon mötte gröna i kampen som aldrig tycktes ta slut.

"Jag ska vinna det här Malfoy, bara så att du vet."

"Skulle inte tro det Potter."

"Okej, ta det lugnt nu Draco" sa Pansy. "Såklart vi vinner. Om vi nu ska ställa upp?"

"Jag ställer upp." Slytherinarna tittade chockat på Blaise som precis sagt dagens första mening.

"Blaise?"

"Det avgör saken, jag ställer också upp."

"_Draco!_" Pansy suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Okej, jag ställer väl också upp då."

Och så var tävlingen igång.

* * *

><p>Sorry för sen uppladdning... Kommentera om du inte fattar något eller om du hittar några fel i texten osv. ^_^ I nästa kapitel kommer vi igång med önskningarna och det blir antagligen lite med handling! Tack alla som har satt den här storyn som favorit eller liknande, när man får mejl om det blir man verkligen taggad till att skriva! ;P<p> 


End file.
